Bucket List of Fics
by Athallie
Summary: A series of ficlets that may or may not become full written stories later. Long story short – this is a fanfic dump. There may be romance, adventure, friendship, time traveling… it's kind of mood dependent.
1. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

Just as stated in the summary, this is technically a dump for my fanfic ideas/prompts in Harry Potter. It's just my way of freeing my mind from pesky plot bunnies. That being said please don't expect me to consistently update.

Anyone is free to continue any of the ideas/prompts presented here. Just ask me first via PM or review. I might also be able to beta read them.

But if I wanted to write a particular idea/prompt myself, I'll let you know.

Anyways, enjoy reading. Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestion, and/or violent reaction.

- Athallie


	2. Plot Bunny 1

**Title: Sweet Dreams, Bitter Reality**

**Summary: **Lily is the unfavorite and her parents are as unaccepting as Petunia with regards to her magical capabilities.

**Genre: **Friendship

**Characters: **Lily Evans, Severus Snape

* * *

><p>Lily's parents realized that she was different during Petunia's first piano recital. They can't take her with them and must be left alone with a baby sitter. Lily didn't like it and became upset. During her tantrum, the toys inside her room levitated, disappeared, and reappeared. The disturbing occurrence only stopped when Lily calmed down.<p>

_Ever since then, Lily's parents became wary of her and her sister, Petunia became the favourite._

Lily still loves her family even though they often neglect her. Once she tried to show them a wonderful trick. She brought them to their garden and made all the flower buds in there to fully bloom. Then she closed and opened her palm. The flowers followed her motion. The flowers closed and opened. When she swayed her hands, all the plants in the garden swayed too.

Lily's mother cried in horror while her sister shrieked. Her father snatched and shook her to make her stop.

_That was the first time her parents forbade her to use her powers and for her sister to call her a "Freak". _

Lily still loved her family even if they forbade her to do the things that she thought is fun. She still loved them even though they act like she doesn't exist in front of their friends and neighbours. It was for her own good. Until she becomes "Normal" she wouldn't be treated as part of the family. She had to do her best to stop being a "Freak".

Lily stopped using her powers and soon became better in the eyes of her family. She didn't make any strange things happen again after the garden incident. She was now allowed to help her mother in household chores. Her father would now tell her stories. She was given more time to go outside their house. She could now even play with her sister.

Lily was happy because everything was perfect. She had behaved well and now her family loves her as well. But one day, she saw a boy in the playground. He was skinny and pale. Dark, stringy hair covered his face. He was alone and he looked lonely.

Lily became curious about him. She had heard her sister talk about him with their parents. His name was Severus Snape. Petunia and her friends saw him one time running around in the nasty part of the community. He should be avoided at all costs because the Snapes were very dangerous people. But to Lily, Severus didn't seem scary or bad at all as he fiddled with a small twig. He just looked odd but interesting in a bizarre way.

Lily gasped when she saw Severus make the sprig fly around him like a little bird. She must have been too loud because the sprig suddenly dropped as he looked up to her frantically.

_This was the first time Lily met any other children her age since she was always kept inside their house. This was also the first time she ever met someone who could be just like her – someone who can make things… fun… wonderful… magical…_

"_Hello…" she greeted awkwardly._

_Severus didn't answer. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to run back home immediately._

_Lily gingerly took a sprig from the ground. Then she smiled at the boy who was now looking at her curiously. In just seconds, she made the sprig fly around her. She giggled in joy. It has been so long since she did something like this._

_Severus, who was shocked at first, soon joined her in laughter. It was nice to find someone who can also do magic. It was also nice that the girl didn't call him names either._

_As their laughter died, the sprig hovered then landed on Severus's waiting palm._

_Black eyes met green._

"_Hi, I'm Lily."_

"_Severus" _

_They became friends after that._


	3. Plot Bunny 2

**Title: Badger Snape**

**Summary: **The Sorting Hat saw his unwavering loyalty and tenacity so it decided that it will be best to put him in the badger's house. Snape was far from amused.

**Genre: **Friendship

**Characters: **Severus Snape

* * *

><p>"HUFFLEPUFF!"<p>

Severus blinked as the hat was taken off his head. His robe immediately assumed the colours of his assigned house: bright cheery yellow. He walked towards the Hufflepuff table in disbelief.

_Hufflepuff… He was placed in Hufflepuff!_ He couldn't believe it. He had researched about the four houses. He had analysed his personality, his goals, and his family. All his research strongly suggests that he should be in Slytherin. His entire magical bloodline came from the Slytherin house! He should be a Slytherin! Him being in Hufflepuff was downright bizarre.

As Severus sat, the Hufflepuff students welcomed him warmly. They smiled at him and patted his back. Some already introduced themselves and started pestering him with nosy personal questions.

Severus Snape scowled. He wanted nothing more than to disappear right then and there. The experience was too overwhelming. He didn't know what to do and what to say. Lily was the only one that has been happy to see him. She was the only one who offered him friendship and kindness. And now with so many people, _strangers_, smiling at him and trying to get to know him… they were too disconcerting.

"Alright, that's enough. You're scaring him." The girl across her told the others. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She looks older than most of the students around him. Severus noticed the badge pinned in her uniform.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Diggory." She greeted.

"Severus Snape" he replied tartly.

Lucy only smiled at his sulking. "Just don't mind them. They're just excited to have you here. Not much students get sorted in this house every year."

_That's because it's the most pathetic among all the houses._ Severus thought petulantly as he glared at his plate full of sweets.

From what he had understood: Gryffindor is for the brave and bold. Slytherin is for the cunning and ambitious. Ravenclaw is for the intelligent and witty. Meanwhile, Hufflepuff is for those who are… unremarkable and plain.

Severus didn't like this. He didn't want to be sorted in the house of insignificant fools. He wanted to be someone who would be respected and remembered. He had a great ambition. Didn't the sorting hat see that? Or maybe he was not as special as he thought he was? Maybe, compared all the other students in the school, he was just ordinary. Insignificant. Plain. He was nothing but a half blood after all.

"It's not so bad here." Lucy broke him out of his thoughts. She looked at him tentatively. "I know most people underestimate the Hufflepuff house since no one notable ever came here. We have the reputation of being boring and ordinary."

Severus glared back at his plate in embarrassment. Those were his exact thoughts.

Lucy laughed at his reaction. "Don't worry, Severus. I don't blame you for thinking that way. I used to think like that too."

The girl's admission took Severus by surprise.

"I came from a family of Hufflepuffs. When I entered Hogwarts, I've encountered many other children who saw my family as weak. The Diggory family were nothing special because were puffy Hufflepuffs. I was angry about that so thought I should break the tradition. "

By then, the other first years were listening to their conversation eagerly. The older students just looked at them in amusement.

"Well…" Lucy continued "As it turned out… the hat didn't accept my suggestion about being in the lion's house or raven's. Believe it or not, I even pleaded if it could put me with the snakes. But no…and the hat sorted me here instead. I was upset about it of course. I sulked for _weeks._"

A few students giggled at that and Lucy glared at them.

"Oh… shut it." She admonished then cleared her throat. "But as time passed by I realized that being in Hufflepuff was the best thing that could have happened to me and I was proud about it."

"Why?" a first year girl asked.

Lucy beamed with pride as she answered. "Hufflepuffs succeed through honesty and hard work. We don't lie, we don't escape, and we don't make excuses about our mistakes like others. We are strong for we never give up easily. We are strong for we always stand by each other no matter what. We are strong for we always accomplished what is right _fairly_."

The new badgers listened in awe except Severus who snorted.

"And I'm sure that's what made this house significant." He muttered sarcastically.

"Yes." A student heard him and replied.

Severus glanced at him. The student was a plain looking boy who seems to be in his a third year at school.

"You're right." The student said. "Since we Hufflepuffs do things fairly, we're nothing but ordinary. We're not as flashy as the troublesome Gryffindors. We're not as intriguing as the crafty sly Slytherins and we're not as know-it-all as the book obsessed Ravenclaws. We are just a fair headed and righteous bunch with a spotlessly clean record. Nothing notable-"

"Frank!" Lucy snapped at the boy.

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Except undermine my hard work in making the first years more comfortable in this house."

"But it's the truth!"

"Augh… Don't listen to him. He has been corrupted by those crazy Gryffindors…"

As Lucy prattled on, Frank just rolled his eyes in exasperation. Upon seeing Severus' bemused expression, he whispered to him. "She got pranked last year by the lions and she has been on a raging warpath against them since then."

The younger badger frowned and Frank laughed.

"Crazy, I know."

"And the other houses?" Severus asked as he pushed away his still plate full of sweets.

"I'm not really sure." Frank shrugged.

"Corrupted by Gryffindors?"

Frank groaned at the question. "I just mentioned once that I fancy one of them. Lucy went mental and has been on my case ever since then."

Severus became worried. Lily has been sorted to Gryffindor. What if his housemates doesn't approve of their friendship? What if they harassed him about it? No. It didn't matter. Everyone could hate him for it but he will never stop being friends with Lily. She matters the most to him and no one else. His housemates could do nothing to change that.

He looked determinedly towards the Gryffindor table. Lily was chatting happily with her housemates. She never looked so happy.

She caught him looking at her and she beamed. Her green eyes said it all. Everything was still the same. He smiled in return.

"A friend of yours?" Frank asked.

"Yes." Severus answered as he glared at the third year. His eyes dared him to say something against it.

Frank just grinned at the hostility. "Yep… you definitely belong in this house."

The random statement threw off Severus but his glare didn't waver one bit. It was even intensified.

"Don't worry. It doesn't matter." Frank assured him. "You can still be friends with her even if she's a Gryffindor. Lucy is just in a phase. It will pass soon."

Severus still didn't stop his glare and Frank broke into a hearty laugh.

"You really are a Hufflepuff , Snape. Hufflepuff through and through."


End file.
